


Worst Nightmare

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [62]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yehwellwhatever prompted for the 'holiday' theme: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Steve/Danny, Surprise visit by Danny's family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

Danny walked into the bullpen to hear a familiar laughter. No it couldn't be. They couldn't be here. Could they?

Turning the corner he saw his parents standing around the tabletop consol with Steve and Chin. His worst nightmare had come true. His parents were there, with Steve, and they had no idea about his relationship with the SEAL. 

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Danny!" His mom said as she headed for him arms open wide. "We wanted to surprise you."

"That you did," he muttered.

"Son."

"Pops," Danny greeted his father with a quick hug and a pound to the back.

"Steve and Chin Ho have been showing us around."

"Not a typical copshop," his father observed.

"Five-O isn't a typical unit," Steve commented. 

"I can see that."

"So Mom, Dad, dinner?" Danny suggested trying to distract his parents. 

"Great idea, son," Danny's father agreed. "You'll join us Steve?"

"I'd be honoured, Mr. Williams," Steve said looking over at him and give him a slight wink. 

Danny groaned this was not how he'd planned this meeting going, not that he ever planned on it happening in the first place.


End file.
